Oneshot
by Kuroda117
Summary: Una historia corta


**Un corto sobre un pensamiento que recorrio mi cabeza este dia**

Headshot: I am not

Amar y tolerar, son las cosas que un Brony dice cuando es molestado e incluso ridiculizado cuando es agredido por ver un programa especialmente dedicado para niñas, a pesar de ser ya una persona mayor. ¿Por qué digo esto? bueno para empezar no soy un brony si es lo que piensan, de hecho me da igual si les gusta o no ya que yo vivo una vida que no tiene que ver con ellos o ser uno de los que los molestan…tengo muchos amigos y amigas los cuales son diferentes en todo aspecto pero se agradan, incluso tengo por lo menos 3 que se denominan bronys, algunos si les dicen sus cosas por ser así de abiertos, pero yo prefiero evitar esto y hablar sobre otras cosas que realmente me importan…o incluso cuando juego en un mmorpg con ellos siempre hablan sobre como se ve esa pony si hiciera esto, si le dieran más protagónico a cierto personaje la audiencia aumentaría y siempre llega un límite en donde les pido de la manera más atenta que se concentren.

Ahora que voy por la calle recuerdo que conozco a uno que es fan a morir ya que siempre va vestido con algún articulo (playera, chamarra, dije, llavero, gorra, etc.) de esta serie y a pasado algunas veces que algún grupo de chavos lo empiece a molestar diciéndoles cosas como "maricon", "joto", "puñal" pero de ahí nunca pasa hasta hoy que voy ahora y veo que un grupo de por lo menos 5 chavillos que están tomados lo han parado y lo han empezado a aventar y provocar

-¡Oye jotito *hic*!, ¿me la quieres hacer?

-Deberías de ser más hombrecito….mira nada mas…

-Por favor, déjenme ir

-De aquiiiii, no te vas…..hasta que te quites eso

Para ser un montón de escuincles se valentonan en grupo, ¿debería de ayudarlo?...solo he visto que lo molestan y no lo han agredido físicamente, debería de seguir mi camino ya que no creo que pase a mayores

-Clik-

-¡Si no te lo quitas tu…te lo quito yo!

-¡Gu-gu-guarda eso, es pe-peligroso!

-Calmado banda…..no te pases

-Solo quiero que se quite eso, por gente como el hay gays

-¡Oigan escuincles déjenlo en paz!

-Mira-mira, ya llego su novio a defenderlo

-¿Quieres salvar a tu novio?...pues déjate venir

-SMACK-

-AYYYYYY-

-¡HIJO DE TU….!

-POWWW-

-¡CORRANLE, VAMONOS!

-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS!

Pelear con mocosos ebrios no es difícil, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores….el chavo esta un poco alterado y le ayudo a recuperarse de la impresión, el me agradece y se retira a seguir su camino, defender a uno de ellos no me vuelve un brony, solo me hace más humano….es algo que muchos no comprenden y se sienten los grandes por molestarlos….solo generan un tipo de racismo que según la sociedad, no existe. Continuo mi camino hacia mi hogar y decido cruzar un puente como acostumbro…..

-¡YA TE ALCANZAMOS JOTO!

-¡A VER SI AHORA ERES TAN VALIENTE!

-¿Solo dos de ustedes quieren probar que tienen pantalones?

-¡ESTABAMOS EN BUEN PLAN Y SOLO LE HIBAMOS A DAR UN SUSTITO!

-¡PERO TU TE PASASTE ASI QUE TE TOCA A TI RECIBIR LOS TRANCASOS!

-¿Y para eso lo gritan?...pues como va mocosos

La pelea esta desigual por el lugar y por que realmente no peleo mucho, esperaba que se asustaran y se fueran, ahora peleo contra estos dos y temo que un mal golpe los pueda tirar o viceversa, trato de que la pelea se haga en un lugar seguro pero no me dejan, incluso ya me han sujetado y nos estamos pegando mucho al barandal, los empujo y pego en la cara para hacerlos retroceder pero…..

-¡TOMA ESTO!

-¡CUIDADO IDIOTAS!

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-TUMP-

Nos caímos…..caímos por las escaleras pero para fortuna de ellos se quedaron a medio camino, para mi no…..me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza hasta abajo, no me puedo mover, es de noche y nadie nos ha visto…mi vista se nubla…¿termina aquí mi vida?, ¿acaso moriré aquí en este lugar?...oigo que se acerca alguien y llama una ambulancia y una patrulla…..alcanzo a ver su camiseta….es el chavo que ayude allá atrás…creo que me dice que aguante…..no creo lograrlo de hecho…ahora….lo único que veo es su playera…tiene….un unicornio morado o lila….no se realmente….parece que me sonríe ese unicornio….je…..hice lo correcto…. y eso no me hace ser como ellos….me hace….más humano….y a ellos también.


End file.
